The Unknown Miracle
by Vale Yagami Cullen
Summary: Fem!Kuroko/Kuroko ingresa a la Academia Tōō con una meta, pero cierto moreno está allí. Ella le enseñaría, a él y a toda la Generación de los Milagros, que lo "imposible" no existe.
1. La preparatoria da inicio

**Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

_**The unknown miracle**_

_By: Vale Yagami Cullen_

* * *

_Summary:_ Fem!Kuroko/Kuroko ingresa a la Academia Tōō con una meta, pero cierto moreno está allí. Ella le enseñaría, a él y a toda la Generación de los Milagros, que lo "imposible" no existe.

**Advertencias:** AU, OOC, muy probable existencia de momentos empalagosos.

**Parejas:** Kuroko T./Aomine.D

_Nota de Autora:_ "Kuroko Tetsuko" será nuestro Tetsuya en versión femenina.

El título del fic… No me juzguen, no soy buena con los títulos D: Significa "El milagro desconocido", pero lo puse en ingles porque me gusta más como queda.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke/黒子のバスケ no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**.-.**

**I**

**La preparatoria da inicio.**

**.-.**

Al llegar a la pizarra donde se hallaban las listas no pudo contener el suspiro apesadumbrado que afloro de sus labios. Ver la gente aglomerada allí, empujándose unos a otros en un vano intento por ver que salón se les asigno, le hizo reprenderse así misma por quedarse dormida en un día tan importante.

No había llegado tan tarde, pero de haberme presentado más temprano podría haber evitado todo el ajetreo que le era, honestamente, muy fastidioso.

Resignándose, avanzo con paso tranquilo y se metió entre los estudiantes, sin ser percibida por ninguno. Zigzagueando, tratando de evitar ser empujada, pudo llegar al frente y buscar su nombre.

_Kuroko Tetsuko – Clase 1-A_

Saliendo como entro, la muchacha se alejó en dirección al edificio de aulas.

* * *

A veces realmente odiaba su nula presencia.

Cuando la campana sonó, poniendo fin al primer día de clases, Kuroko lo agradeció. Había pasado todo el día presentándose, una y otra vez, ante los profesores. Clase tras clase era lo mismo. No la notaban y poco faltaba para que le pusieran ausente.

Lo único ventajoso que saco de esa molesta y repetitiva situación fue el acuerdo al que llego con cada profesor: Ella sería la encargada de tomar la asistencia. Era una tarea que no debería corresponderle a una estudiante, pero de otra forma no notarían si faltara. Además de que era muy tedioso informarle al maestro su presencia… y éste se ahorraba de sufrir un pequeño paro cardiaco cada vez que la chica aparecía, según él, de la aparente nada.

Guardo sus cosas en su bolso y salió del aula, con un claro destino en mente.

Recorrió los pasillos con la seguridad de alguien que conoce el lugar, hasta salir del edificio. Una vez fuera se detuvo para sacar el plano de la escuela que había impreso la noche anterior y en el cual había señalado con un resaltante círculo rojo el sitio por el que estaba más ansiosa de conocer.

El gimnasio.

A medida que se aproximaba pudo apreciar que su tamaño era similar al gimnasio de la primera cadena de Teiko. Inconscientemente, su paso se apresuró, deseando llegar de una vez.

Pero lo que la recibió al abrir las puertas e ingresar no fue el sonido de la pelota rebotando o de _tenis _derrapando en el suelo.

Fueron gritos.

—¡Tiene que hacer algo entrenador! —reclamaba un chico rubio al entrenador de Tōō—. ¡No puede hacer lo que le viene en gana y no respetarme! ¡Soy el capitán, maldita sea!

Tetsuko se acercó hacia donde estaban reunidos, al parecer, todo el equipo. De inmediato reconoció a la muchacha presente, que llamaba la atención al ser la única chica… Y por su brillante cabello rosado y generoso busto.

Momoi Satsuki, la ex manager de la Generación de los Milagros y la actual manager del equipo de básquet de Tōō.

"_Si ella está entonces él…"_

Sus ojos buscaron a su alrededor a cierta persona, sin hallarla. Sabía que Momoi había seguido al antiguo as de Teiko a la preparatoria, por lo que éste debería estar allí, donde practicaba el club de baloncesto, pero ni rastro de su presencia. _"¿Dónde está?"_

Su atención volvió a la disputa que ocurría en ese momento al escuchar la voz más gruesa del adulto.

—Y yo soy el entrenador. Cuidado con cómo te diriges a mí, Wakamatsu —advertía serio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tetsuko noto que eso no le restaba atractivo.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza para no distraerse con nimiedades. Debía interrumpir esa discusión para poder hablar con el entrenador.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención, asustando a todos. En especial a la pelirosa que soltó un grito ahogado. La exagerada reacción le causa algo de gracia, pero no lo demostró. En cambio, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa a la otra muchacha.

—Disculpen la intromisión —dijo, dando una breve reverencia general—, pero quisiera hablar con usted sobre mi adhesión al equipo, Harasawa-san.

El silencio lleno el gimnasio ante esa petición.

Estupefactos, los jugadores intercambiaron miradas entre sí. ¿Cuándo había llegado esa pequeña chica? ¿Y cómo que quería ser parte del equipo?

—¿Señorita Kuroko? —El entrenador la reconoció, sorprendiendo a los demás—. Así que al final ha elegido a la academia Tōō. —Una sonrisa satisfecha empezó a formarse en su rostro—. Me alegra que haya tomado esa decisión.

"_Con lo persuasivo que fue eso no es una sorpresa"_, pensó la peliceleste.

—Y me complace mucho también que quiera unirse al club —continuo—, pero supongo que quieras platicar sobre ello primero. —Señalo con la cabeza el escenario que había al final del gimnasio—. ¿Nos sentamos para estar más cómodos?

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Bien, Kuroko-chan… —Katsunori se sentó junto a Tetsuko en la banca, contemplando el entrenamiento que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Era obvio que sus jugadores estaban más pendientes de su charlar que del partido de práctica—. Supongo que quieres decirme algunas cosas, pero permíteme que empiece primero. —Tetsuko asintió y Katsunori le sonrió antes de jugar con un mechón de su pelo, un hábito que denotaba su personalidad inquieta—. Me habías dicho que no te interesaba unirte a Tōō porque nuestra filosofía es similar a la de Teiko, y no deseabas estar en un equipo al que solo le importa ganar. Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué hacia allí? Esa era una buena pregunta. Una que podía contestar porque su decisión de asistir a Tōō no fue una precipitada o dudosa, fue a conciencia y le llevo varios debates internos hasta finalmente decidirse.

Y ahora podría expresar en voz alta el _porqué._

—Es verdad que eso fue lo que dije, pero usted, si bien se preocupa por la victoria y entrena a sus jugadores para eso, no es tan extremista como Teiko. —En los ojos de Tetsuko se vislumbró un brillo de indignación que se esfumo tan rápido como apareció—. El equipo es despiadado, sí —reconoció de mala gana—. Usted trata de sacar el máximo provecho de las habilidades de cada jugador, se centra completamente en las capacidades individuales y no los alienta a que cooperen unos con otros —señalo, con un poco de irritación tiñendo sus palabras—. Yo quiero que me permita incentivar el trabajo en equipo. Le aseguro que seremos el equipo más fuerte si puedo entrenarlos a mi modo. —Katsunori se veía dudoso. Tetsuko decidió jugar su última carta—. Podríamos ganarle a Rakuzan.

El mayor la miro directo a los ojos.

—¿Puedes afirmarlo?

—Si —respondió sin dudar. La convicción se reflejaba en sus ojos celestes con tanta intensidad que Katsunori le creyó.

Aunque aún había un pequeño problema.

—Entonces, bienvenida al equipo de Tōō. —Sonrió. Su sonrisa tenía _algo_ que a Tetsuko no le agrado. Era una mezcla extraña de diversión y pena—. Y déjame hablarte de cierto jugador… _problemático_.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era peor de lo que pensaba.

Suspiro. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo hizo durante el día. Estaba siendo un muy largo primer día, y su presentimiento de que la charla que tendría con el entrenador Harasawa iba a estresarla se cumplió.

"—_Su actitud se ha vuelto peor desde que Wakamatsu asumió la posición de capitán, pues no pueden verse y no pelear. Imayoshi, el anterior capitán, podía tener cierto control sobre Aomine, pero se graduó y al retirarse le entregó el puesto a Wakamatsu, por ser el de mayor antigüedad en el equipo y el mejor de los de segundo año (ahora de tercero)…"_

Según lo que le contó sobre Aomine Daiki, podía asumir que ese sujeto iba a ser su mayor obstáculo, pero no uno insuperable.

"_Voy a tener que…"_

—Bienvenida. —Una voz amigable delante suyo le hizo levantar la vista, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Harasawa-san me acaba de decir sobre eso.

—Momoi-san… —musito. Aunque la pelirosa le sonreía con confianza Tetsuko se percató que parecía estar un poco avergonzada, seguramente por su reacción anterior. Al recordar su grito las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon—. Es bueno volver a verte.

Satsuki ladeo la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Ya nos conocíamos?

—Sí, pero no personalmente —aclaro Tetsuko—. Te conozco porque también fui a Teiko, me gradué el año pasado.

—¡Oh! —Satsuki parpadeo, analizando ese dato y lo que ello implicaba. _"Ella debe saber sobre la generación de los milagros, como eran antes"._ Su sonrisa se apagó un poco al recordar el pasado. Se obligó en pensar en otra cosa y su entusiasmo creció, _quizás demasiado_—. ¿Eres un año menor que yo, Tetsuko-chan? ¿Hace cuánto juegas básquet? ¿Qué posición juegas? ¿Estuviste en el club de baloncesto? ¿Cómo les está yendo?

Kuroko no supo que contestar. ¿Qué fue lo primero que pregunto?

Por suerte el entrenador Katsunori —que había ido a buscar el formulario de inscripción al club para Kuroko, pues debía llenarlo para hacer oficial su participación en el club—, llego y se acercó hacia donde estaban. Le entrego la planilla a Kuroko y, mientras está la guardaba en su bolso, aplaudió un poco para que todos lo miraran. Luego con un gesto les indico que se acercaran.

—¡Atención! —ordeno el mayor. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tetsuko—. Ella es Kuroko Tetsuko. A partir de ahora ella es la nueva manager, junto con Momoi, y también será una jugadora suplente.

Después de que todos salieron del impacto inicial Tetsuko casi pudo sentir las miradas curiosas sobre ella, y también cierta hostilidad.

No podía culparlos.

Ella era una completa desconocida, una ingresante, una estudiante de primer año que iba a mandarlos y (aunque ellos no lo supieran aún) aniquilarlos con sus entrenamientos… _o casi._

Además, era una chica. Pequeña y frágil que quería jugar contra un montón de adolecentes masculinos que fácilmente eran una cabeza más altos que ella.

...Y también tenían a Aomine Daiki en su equipo. Tetsuko suponía que no querían repetir la experiencia de otro arrogante jugador de primero.

Kuroko exhalo suavemente antes de realizar una nueva reverencia y sonreír de forma casi imperceptible a sus nuevos compañeros.

—Kuroko Tetsuko, de primer año, clase A —se presentó—. Encantada de conocerlos.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció esta introducción? ¡Los leo!_

_Próximo capitulo: E__nfrentamiento. _

_"—¡Aomine-kun! _

_El grito de Satsuki lo alerto. No era su habitual grito de enfado y regaño, sino de advertencia y preocupación._

_ Giro, y solo sus reflejos le permitieron detener el balón que iba directo a su cabeza."_


	2. Enfrentamiento

**Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

**_The unknown miracle_**

_By: Vale Yagami Cullen_

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews** Asamicchi, Letto, TECKK y luki-chan **:D y también a los que agregaron el fic a alertas y favoritos ^^

Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke/黒子のバスケ no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**.-.**

**II**

**Enfrentamiento.**

**.-.**

La práctica había acabado y los chicos estaban en las duchas. Tetsuko estaba segura que bombardearían a Harasawa de preguntas sobre ella, en especial el capitán. Pero Harasawa era un adulto y podría controlarlos sin problemas. Además, ella no tenía ganas de responder preguntas solo para saciar la curiosidad de sus nuevos compañeros.

La joven miro el cielo, pensando sobre todo lo que podría pasar a partir de ahora. Cuando escucho la puerta abriendo y cerrándose, seguido de pasos, Tetsuko se apartó de la pared donde se recostaba y dirigió su atención a la recién llegada.

—Lo siento. ¿Te hice esperar mucho Tetsuko-chan? —indago la pelirosa. Notando esta vez a la muchacha porque sabía que estaría allí. Todavía se avergonzaba de la primera impresión que creo para la chica.

Tetsuko negó con la cabeza.

—No. Momoi-san.

—¡Dime Satsuki, Tetsuko-chan! —reprendió con un puchero. Tetsuko no creía que el tema fuera tan importante para enfadarse pero asintió, aceptando. Conforme, Momoi continuo—. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia?

—Es sobre Aomine-kun.

Satsuki parpadeo, sorprendida de escuchar el nombre de su amigo tan repentinamente.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—¿Podrías hacer que asista mañana a la práctica?

—Oh… —musito, pasando su peso de un pie a otro y agachando la mirada. Estaba claramente avergonzada, para confusión de Tetsuko, quien no entendió _porque,_ sí el irresponsable era Aomine—. Sobre eso… Supongo que el entrenador te lo explico. Aomine-kun no-…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió con brusquedad, sorprendiendo a Momoi. Trato de suavizar su tono de voz—. Pero te pido que, de ser necesario, lo traigas a la fuerza mañana.

La calma e indiferencia de la _petición-orden_ de Tetsuko ponía un poco nerviosa a Satsuki, haciéndole recordar a cierto pelirrojo.

—Está bien —acepto antes de darse cuenta.

* * *

Si algo aprendió Tetsuko a lo largo de su corta vida era que debía ser la primera en llegar a los vestuarios, o la última si lo anterior no podía darse, para evitar situaciones vergonzosas.

Ser una chica en un grupo masculino… Bueno, no podía cambiarse frente a ellos ¿verdad?

Por eso ya se encontraba cambiada para realizar la práctica, y esperaba paciente a que sus compañeros llegaran. Cuando los vio entrar uno a uno, sin darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba allí, decidió no anunciar su presencia.

Esperaría hasta que llegara cierto moreno.

**.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.**

Cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron nuevamente todos se sorprendieron al ver entrar a su flojo as junto con la manager pelirosa. Aunque era normal que Aomine tuviera el rostro ceñudo y malhumorado al ir a las prácticas (cuando se dignaba a hacerlo), parecía estar peor de lo habitual.

—Más te vale que no le ocurra nada a mis revistas de Mai-chan, Satsuki —gruño el moreno, mientras caminaban.

Momoi rodo sus ojos, sin poder creer que tuviera un amigo, prácticamente hermano, tan pervertido. Y que además hablara con más afecto de "_Mai-chan_", una modelo de ese tipo de revistas, que de ella, su amiga de infancia.

Hombres.

O mejor dicho, Aomine idiota.

—No les pasara nada —_"Solo porque soy una buena y considerada amiga"_— si te quedas aquí y hablas con Tetsuko-chan.

El desconocido nombre confundió a Daiki.

—¿Quién demonios es Tetsuko?

—Yo.

Todos se sobresaltaron ante la repentina aparición de la nombrada, aunque la reacción más graciosa fue la de Aomine, quien dio un pequeño brinco.

La peliceleste oculto su sonrisa, y miro con su habitual expresión en blanco al moreno. Éste hizo lo mismo, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza. Sin poder evitar _evaluar _cierta parte de su anatomía, que no era tan llamativa como la de Satsuki, pero que se podía apreciar a simple vista.

El ceño de Kuroko se frunció un poco, molesta y ligeramente incomoda con el escrutinio.

—Soy la manager junto con Satsuki —dijo Tetsuko, atrayendo su atención—, y otro miembro del equipo. La primera cosa que debes saber, Aomine-kun, es que no permito faltar a la práctica.

Daiki arqueo una ceja y después sonrió, arrogante, inclinándose para que sus ojos estuvieran al nivel de los contrarios, resaltando la diferencia de estatura.

—No necesito practicar, _Tetsuko _—declaro en voz baja, con soberbia. Pronunciando el nombre de la muchacha con burla—, puedo ganar los partidos sin eso.

Tetsuko no se dejó intimidar. Su mirada pareció incluso adquirir un matiz más duro.

—Si no entrenas no puedes jugar —sentencio, para gran sorpresa de los presentes—. Podrás ser un prodigio, tener un gran talento, pero tu cuerpo no puede ejercerlo sino entrenas.

Aomine chasqueo la lengua, irritado. Dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida. No iba a perder su tiempo allí. Esa chica no sabía nada. De seguro era como Wakamatsu y lo detestaba solo por su talento.

Eso no era su culpa. Era algo que se dio naturalmente.

Solo él mismo podía vencerse.

—¡Aomine-kun!

El grito de Satsuki lo alerto. No era su habitual grito de enfado y regaño, sino de advertencia y preocupación.

Giro, y solo sus reflejos le permitieron detener el balón que iba directo a su cabeza. Aomine contemplo la pelota que sostenía entre sus manos como si fuera algún objeto extraño, pero es que ese pase no había sido normal. Sus palmas ardían levemente y sus muñecas resentían un poco el violento movimiento.

—Es de la mala educación marcharse sin haber terminado la conversación, Aomine-kun —indico una suave y fría voz femenina.

Todos quedaron mudos ante la acción de Kuroko, quien aún conservaba su cara de póquer y miraba desafiante al moreno. Sintieron escalofríos al percibir que una sonrisa surgía en el rostro de Aomine.

Era la sonrisa de un depredador que ha olido carne fresca.

—¿Un uno vs uno?

—Quien anota cinco veces gana. —La peliceleste camino hasta colocarse en medio de la cancha, con Aomine siguiéndola. Se pusieron frente a frente—. El resto despeje la cancha, por favor.

Obedientes, el resto de los integrantes del equipo se fueron hasta el escenario, sus posturas tensas por la expectación.

Comenzaron a jugar sin ningún aviso.

Aomine, que aún tenía el balón que se le había lanzado, se deshizo de la marcación de Kuroko con una finta (sencilla en su opinión), corrió y salto, realizando una clavada, encestando la pelota con fuerza excesiva y quedando colgado del aro por unos segundos antes de dejarse caer. ¿Su objetivo? Dejar en claro su habilidad.

—Demasiado fácil —declaro, arrogante. Recogió la pelota y volvió al punto de inicio, donde Tetsuko seguía parada, sin haberse movido. Se la entrego y vio su rostro pero, contrario a la cara asombrada que esperaba, la chica seguía con su semblante imperturbable.

—Estas en peor estado de lo que imaginaba —reprocho, negando con la cabeza con disconformidad.

—¿Qué? —Incrédulo ante sus palabras, Aomine arqueo una de sus cejas, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Tetsuko no respondió. Reboto la pelota un par de veces y un segundo después… _desapareció._

Daiki se dio la vuelta, justo en el momento en que el balón se encestaba.

Confundido, vio que la peliceleste estaba cerca del aro, observándolo despectiva.

**.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.**

—¿Qué demonios ocurrió? —Wakamatsu fue el primero en salir de su estupefacción. Miro a sus compañeros y estos solo pudieron negar con la cabeza. Al final, sus ojos se posaron en su manager—. ¿Momoi?

La pelirosa estaba de pie, como una estatua. Wakamatsu se preocupó por la nula reacción de la chica, pero cuando vio como respira profundo supo lo que vendría. Se tapó los oídos con las manos, justo a tiempo.

—¡Tetsuko-chan es increíble! —grito Satsuki, dañando los tímpanos de los que estaban a su alrededor. Estaba resplandeciente de la emoción. Parecía que estuviera a punto de ponerse a dar saltitos—. ¡Es tan rápida como Aomine-kun!

* * *

Su respiración estaba ligeramente alterada, y sabía que no podría seguir así mucho más tiempo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban jugando y la puntuación se mantenía fija en 4-4.

Pero se sentía tan satisfecha con lo que sucedía que, de no ser porque su cuerpo ya estaba cansado, no le importaría seguir jugando con el moreno. En especial por lo que estaba logrando.

Aomine estaba disfrutando del juego.

Sus ojos brillaban de una forma distinta. Su respiración era normal, pero la transpiración evidenciaba su esfuerzo. Tetsuko presentía que un poco más, solo un poco más, y el antiguo Aomine que conoció en su primer año de secundaria regresaría. O al menos, sería un pequeño empujón para que resurgiera.

Tenía que ganarle.

**.-. .-. .-. .-. .-.**

Katsunori Harasawa estaba en la entrada del gimnasio, sin poder creer lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

El ver a su jugador estrella en la práctica era una novedad. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había asistido.

Que su nueva jugadora fuera habilidosa… Bueno, no por nada había insistido tanto en reclutarla.

Pero que esos dos estuvieran jugando uno contra el otro, y que, claramente, estuvieran a la par… El fuego competitivo de Harasawa se encendió. Tenía a dos genios del baloncesto en su equipo. Podrían ganarle a Rakuzan, que era el mayor obstáculo para ganar la Winter Cup de ese año.

—¡Suficiente!

El equipo, que se habían sentado en el escenario, se puso de pie al instante al escuchar la voz de su entrenador. Pero las personas a las cuales Harasawa quería llamarles la atención lo ignoraron por completo, más concentrados en tratar de burlar la defensa del contrario para poder anotar.

—¡Dije que ya es suficiente! —repitió—. ¡Aomine! ¡Kuroko!

Decir sus nombres si pareció surtir efecto. Ambos adolecentes se quedaron quietos y parpadearon. Lo miraron a él, luego a sus compañeros, como si estuvieran tomando conciencia de su alrededor. ¿Tan abstraídos estuvieron al jugar?

Por ultimo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, antes de que Tetsuko se saliera del trance. Echando los hombros hacia atrás, asintió en dirección al moreno antes de acercarse hacia Harasawa.

—¡Hey! —Aomine se irguió, su ceño fruncido. Molesto al ver como la muchacha abandonaba su partido—. ¡Todavía no terminamos!

Kuroko ignoro el reclamo y el evidente enojo en su voz.

—Lo siento, entrenador —se disculpó, retirándose unos mechones de pelo de su frente, que se habían salido de su coleta—. Interrumpí el entrenamiento más de lo que quería.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Mi reunión también duro más de lo planeado. —Por el rabillo del ojo Harasawa vio a Daiki, que los observaba, sin acercarse. Incluso desde la distancia podía sentir el entusiasmo del moreno, sus ganas por seguir con ese encuentro—. Veo que ya conociste a Aomine.

—Sí. Estábamos… resolviendo algunas diferencias —explico, restándole importancia al asunto. Eso no satisfacía al adulto, su expresión lo indicaba. Decidió cambiar de tema—. Quería hablar con usted sobre algunas cosas… Ah, un momento.

Kuroko giro, para poder ver de frente a Aomine, y el moreno se dio cuenta que sus ojos celestes fulguraban con renovado desafío. Tetsuko soltó la pelota a la altura de su pecho.

_Atrápalo_.

Le reto sin palabras, con solo una mirada. Daiki le sonrió prepotente, aceptando.

Rápidamente, con la palma de la mano, concentrándose en el giro de su brazo y muñeca, Tetsuko lo empujo, enviándolo para que pase a un costado de Aomine. Éste intento detenerlo con una mano, lo cual fue inútil. El balón pasó de largo, chocando contra una de las paredes del lugar. _"Si entrenaras podrías haber detenido ese pase con facilidad", _quiso decirle.

La expresión atónita que puso fue suficiente para que Kuroko se sintiera satisfecha con los avances que hizo ese día.

Pudo jugar contra él. Confirmo que el antiguo Aomine aún estaba allí, escondido dentro de él.

…Y le gustaba dejarlo con la boca abierta.

Sonriendo en su interior, Tetsuko se volvió a su entrenador.

Ella no noto que Aomine, serio y con sus ojos entrecerrados, la contemplaba, como si fuera un gran enigma que quería resolver. O un gran reto a superar.

Katsunori podía no aparentarlo, pero contaba con experiencia de la vida y presentía que este encuentro sería el inicio de cosas interesantes. En especial para Aomine. Esa mirada intensa que le dirigía a la muchacha…

Agacho la cabeza, tratando de ahogar su risa.

Al parecer su jugadora _fantasma_ había captado el interés de su _as_.

* * *

**N/A:**

_¡Hola! Esto iba a publicarlo antes, pero ver el arco de Teiko en al anime me inspiro para otro fic de KNB que estaba escribiendo *publicidad disfrazada xD*_

_Próximo capitulo: Disciplinando a Aomine._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_P.D: Si quieren hacer sufrir a Aomine de alguna manera particular díganme por un rw jaja (Quiero a Daiki pero me gusta castigarlo por lo que le hizo a Kuroko... y es divertido :3)_


End file.
